Ngidam
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Sakura sedang hamil! Kelahiran sang bayi ke dunia ini pun, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi, ngidam Sakura makin hari makin parah! Jadi, bagaimana nasib Sasuke sebagai suami Sakura?/Semi-canon/Warn. inside/Humor nggak garing/For Fuchsiamon/RnR? :3


_Yuu : Untuk meramaikan fandom fandom Naruto (khususnya SasuSaku FNI) :)_

_Kina : Hope you like it, minna! /_

_**.**_

_**|Dedicated for Fuchisiamon|**_

_**.**_

_**Title : 'Ngidam'**_

_**.**_

'_**Naruto'**__ Belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__-sama!_

'_**Ngidam'**__ is By __**YuuKina ScarJou**_

_**.**_

_A __**Naruto**__ Fanfiction with __**SasuSaku**__'s Pair_

_**.**_

_**Warning(s)!**_

_Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**Semi-canon, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!_

_**.**_

Hiruk pikuk di tengah keramaian pasar tradisional di desa Konoha sangat sering terjadi dan dilihat—sejak fajar menyingsing tentu saja. Pedagang, pembeli, distributor, semuanya saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Pedagang menjajakan dagangannya gar laku, pembeli menawar harga yang ingin ia beli kepada pedagang.

Ramai dan agak becek untuk hari ini. Tapi, itu tidak membuat seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu terganggu ketika berjalan. Wajahnya tampak senang sambil bersenandung kecil. Selain itu, ia sibukkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang sangat besar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia sibukkan untuk menjinjing tas belanja.

Lalu, dapat kita lihat juga sesosok lelaki berambut _raven_ yang terlihat risih melihat genangan air di sepanjang jalan. Baiklah, mari kita koreksi penampilannya ketika menemani istrinya ke pasar. Satu kacamata hitam yang menutupi iris obsidiannya dengan sangat sempurna, agar tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Kaus oblong berwarna biru—yang sudah pasti tidak akan dilihat oleh siapapun. Satu jaket berwarna hitam yang memiliki tudung untuk menutupi tubuh, dan juga rambut _moe_ miliknya pasti. Dan yang terakhir, celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam. Wah … benar-benar bagaikan artis papan atas Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah suami tercinta dengan tatapan aneh. _Sangat_ aneh. Kalian tahu karena apa? Mari kita dengarkan lanjutan dari wanita bernama Sakura Uchiha ini.

.

.

.

.

"Gaya berpakaianmu _lebay_ amat, _sih_," ucap Sakura tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Wajahnya tampak _sangat_ polos ketika mengungkapkan curahan hatinya (?) tentang gaya berpakaian suaminya itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan pil pahit yang amat sangat pahit dari istrinya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kritikan dari Sakura memang benar apa adanya. Dan harus Sasuke akui … ehem. Sasuke memang agak _lebay_ kalau soal urusan berpakaian. _Well_, sebenarnya Sasuke berpakaian seperti itu, bukan karena _lebay_ atau segala macam. Tapi … ah, lebih baik jika diceritakan melalui ingatan dari kepala keluarga Uchiha kita yang satu ini.

_Flashback on …_

"_Sasuke-kun," sebuah suara seorang wanita berumur kurang lebih tiga pukuh tahunan, tiba-tiba memanggil sosok sang suami yang sedang menyeruput segelas teh hangat. _

_Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya melirik sang istri sebentar. Kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan sepucuk surat dari Rokudaime Hokage, "Hn. Ada apa?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini. Ah, sifatnya tidak pernah berubah sejak kembali dari Konoha._

_Gadis berambut permen kapas itu tersenyum lembut. Sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang agak lebih besar daripada biasanya itu, ia berjalan mendekati sang suami yang tengah asyik membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang dirangkai khusus dari Rokudaime Hokage untuk kepala keluarga Uchiha itu._

"_Sasuke-kun~" Sakura memijat pelan bahu kanan Sasuke-nya yang kekar itu. Nada suaranya seperti sedang … menggoda suaminya untuk menuruti permintaannya. Eh?_

_Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sebentar. Kemudian, kembali membaca lanjutan surat dari Rokudaime Hokage—atau yang akrab dipanggil Teme oleh Sasuke. "Ada apa? Ngidam? Apa yang diinginkan oleh Susaru?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Hmm … sangat hebat seorang Sakura Haruno-coret Sakura Uchiha untuk menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Temani aku jalan-jalan ke pasar, yah?" pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin di hadapan suaminya tersebut._

_Sasuke memiringkan alisnya heran. Jalan-jalan ke pasar? Bukannya seharusnya pergi belanja ke pasar? Atau … membeli bahan makanan ke pasar? Kenapa 'jalan-jalan'? Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau Sakura ngidam …_

"_Aku ngidam mau jalan-jalan ke pasar, Sasuke-kun~" ucap Sakura lembut. Seolah tahu apa isi pemikiran Sasuke pada saat itu._

_Sasuke mengerinyitkan dahinya heran. "Saku, kau tahu `kan? Aku—"_

"_Pokoknya aku mau jalan-jalan ke pasar!" potong Sakura sambil membentuk hufur 'X' dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Lalu, ia hadapkan tepat di mulut suaminya yang kelihatannya ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi. "Aku tidak mau kalau Sasuna punya __ketakutan sama pasar__!" lanjut Sakura dengan nada lantang. Ia menekankan kalimat 'ketakutan sama pasar', sukses membuat wajah Sasuke agak memerah._

"_D-diamlah! Jangan diungkit lagi!" Sasuke memohon kepada wanitanya itu. Surat dari Naruto pun sekarang tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Onyx nya ia pertemukan dengan emerald milik sang istri. Menatapnya, seolah mengatakan 'Kumohon, istriku yang cantiiiiiik!'_

_Ketika Sakura sepertinya berhasil untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sasuke lewat eye contact, Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hihihi … aku ingat betul bagaimana foto-foto yang diberikan oleh kaa-san mu waktu kau kecil. Waktu diajak ke pasar, katanya kau pernah tergelincir dan wajah tampanmu itu diselimuti oleh lumpur, eh? Lalu—"_

"_Stop! Stop!" omel Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursi di ruang keluarga itu. "Ugh … baik, baik. Aku … aku ganti baju dulu," lanjutnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera berjalan secepat mungkin, untuk melakukan niatan yang telah ia ucapkan kepada Sakura._

_Flashback off …_

"Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Sasuke-_kun_?" tebak Sakura langsung. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan tebakan dari Sakura sambil melirik beberapa pedagang yang tampak sibuk untuk melayani pembelinya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar hanya ingin berjalan-jalan seperti ini? Tidak ada kegiatan yang ingin dilakukan selain jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya ingin dimulai Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian, tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap permukaan perutnya yang besar itu memeluk tangan kiri Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja bukan hanya jalan-jalan! Ada hal lainnya yang ingin kulakukan bersama Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sasuna~" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Ah, dasar. Tapi, begitulah sifat sang suami dari Sakura. Irit bicara dan menyebalkan. Tapi, Sakura yang sudah resmi menjadi istri seorang Sasuke selama satu tahun pasti sudah kebal dengan sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Nanti tahu sendiri," jawab Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. Sebuah senyum penuh misteri ia ukir dengan sangat jelas di bibir mungil Sakura.

_**~o0o~**_

"Jadi … kita hanya pergi kemari? Ke bangku taman? Hanya untuk duduk?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya bosan.

Sakura mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Benar!"

Benar. Sakura sekarang sedang ngidam ingin pergi ke bangku taman di dekat pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Entah angin apa yang membawa pikiran ngidam Sakura untuk pergi ke bangku taman Konoha yang satu ini. Apalagi, sampai duduk-duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa bisa sampai ngidam ingin pergi ke tempat yang merepotkan?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari sang suami. Sambil mengelus-elus calon bayinya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir tidak lama lagi, ia merespon pertanyaan dari Sasuke melalui suaranya sendiri. "Aku penasaran dengan suatu hal, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menjawab sambil menatap lurus _onyx_ suaminya itu dari samping.

Tampak Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" Ah, pada akhirnya Sasuke kita yang satu ini tidak mengawali semuanya dengan penolakan tanpa alasan. Mungkin karena beberapa perjalanan (?) yang baru saja ia alami bersama sang istri tercintanya: Sakura Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ lakukan kepadaku waktu itu?" _emerald_ si nyonya Uchiha yang satu ini terlihat sangat serius menanyakannya. "Apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ lakukan … ketika Sasuke-_kun_ membuatku pingsan?" Sakura berusaha memperjelas arah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke—yang kelihatan bingung dan heran sekarang. "Ihh … yang waktu aku ingin menghalangimu ingin pergi ke Konohaaaa!" seru Sakura dengan lantangnya. Membuat Sasuke yang otak encernya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berputar (?) kembali berjalan dengan benar.

_Pesssh!_

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika sewaktu mendengar ucapan Sakura yang ketiga. "Err—ano … bukan apa-apa, _kok_. Hanya … hanya membaringkanmu dan—"

"Bohong!" potong Sakura tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan aura kemarahan, entah kenapa agak memerah. Mungkinkah sang murid mantan _Godaime Hokage_ kita yang satu ini berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi _tsundere_? Hm … itu pendapat masing-masing.

Sakura langsung bangkit. Kemudian berjalan sedikit. Hingga posisinya dengan suaminya menjadi berhadapan. Sakura yang sedang hamil berdiri, Sasuke duduk. "Jangan bohong sama _istri_ sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_!" omel Sakura dengan wajahnya yang seperti biasa kalau marah: menakutkan.

"Aku tidak bohong!" bela Sasuke. Walau wajahnya sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus—menandakan bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya berbohong atas pembelaannya.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Bilang saja kalau kau _menciumku_!" seru Sakura dengan lantangnya. Membuat beberapa penduduk maupun ninja yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sana ber _blushing_-ria (?). Apalagi, wajah Sasuke yang sudah merah padam. Lebih merah daripada bara api di gunung merapi.

"S-s-siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil beranjak dari bangku taman itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

_**.**_

_**Owari~ (?)**_

_**.**_

Yuu : Wakakakak~~ XDD

Bikin fic humor yang nggak garing uga rupaknya~ X3

Kina : Weleh … =v=

Bentaran dulu. Mau mendeklarasikan sesuatu, **Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Fuu-**_**nee**_** yang sedang bingung apa itu semi-canon. **Apakah Fuu-nee sudah mengerti? :3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
